The Possibilities
by el Cierto
Summary: AkaKise. Kiseki no Sedai. Kise yang bosan dengan kehidupannya yang selalu sama setiap harinya, menginginkan tantangan. Dan akhirnya suatu hari dia menemukannya saat melihat para pemuda beraneka warna rambut bermain basket. Dia pun ingin bergabung, dan saat dia bertemu dengan sang kapten Kise speechless. Light BL


**THE MASK**

**.**

**.**

**KUROBASU FANFICTION**

Akashi-Kise-GoM

.

Akashi-Kise

.

Kurobasu (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This fict (c) el Cierto

-just for amusement, no commercial advantages are gained-

.

.

Warning: OOC/BL/GAJEBO/TYPO(S)

.

* * *

Hari yang cerah dengan udara yang bersahabat khas musim gugur. Suatu periode dari musim yang menyenangkan, membuat semua orang tampak menikmati setiap aktivitas mereka. Baik yang bekerja, di rumah atau mereka yang masih bersekolah, merasakan kenikmatan musim yang datang setelah musim panas itu.

Hal yang sama seharusnya juga dirasakan seorang model remaja pirang yang lagi naik daun, Kise Ryota, seorang pria muda yang juga seorang anak sekolah dari Teikou Junior High.

Namun tidak seperti biasanya, hari itu Kise benar-benar merasa sangat bosan. Mungkin hari itu adalah hari dimana akumulasi setiap rasa bosan yang ia tumpuk dari hari-hari sebelumnya membludak.

Saat istirahat, dimana Kise biasanya menghabiskan dengan melayani permintaan para penggemar yang merupakan gadis-gadis teman sekolahnya untuk berfoto atau memberikan tanda tangannya, pemuda bersurai pirang ini lebih memilih untuk segera 'melarikan diri' ke atap sekolah.

Begitu dirinya sampai di bagian paling puncak dari gedung sekolah Teiko yang megah itu, Kise langsung bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang segar menyapu wajah rupawannya. Dengan senyum lebar, pria pirang itu berjalan hingga ke tepian lalu membentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah ingin lebih banyak meresapi kelembutan hembusan sang angin.

"Waaah ... suasana di atap benar-benar menyenangkan. Hmm tahu begini aku harusnya selalu kesini setiap waktu istirahat deh ..." Kise berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benar-benar bosan. Apa ya kira-kira yang mengasyikkan untuk dilakukan? Hmm, semua olahraga di sekolah ini telah kucoba tapi sama sekali tak ada tantangan. Pelajaran, juga tak ada yang menantang. Hufft ..." Kise berucap lagi, kali ini sambil melemparkan pandang ke arah bawah, ke arah lapangan-lapangan dimana banyak teman-teman sekolahnya yang laki-laki melakukan berbagai aktivitas olahraga.

SET!

Gulir manik mata sewarna coklat madunya mendadak terhenti pada suatu pergerakan indah dari salah seorang pria sebayanya di salah satu lapangan yang terletak di bagian timur paling ujung. Terima kasih untuk kemampuan visualnya yang jauh di atas rata-rata, Kise bisa menangkap setiap detil dari gerakan yang membuatnya takjub itu.

"Basket ...?" tanpa sadar Kise bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Seolah ada bohlam yang menyala di kepalanya, Kise segera menyadari satu hal. Dia belum pernah mencoba basket.

Dengan semangat, pria pirang itu kembali memerhatikan lapangan di mana sekelompok pria berbeda warna rambut tampak seru dalam perebutan si kulit bundar berwarna oranye.

"_Cool_! Basket sepertinya menarik. Semoga aku akan menemukan 'tantangan' itu kali ini. Yosh! Aku akan mendaftar ke klub basket!" ucap Kise dengan semangat.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, sang pemuda bermata bersurai pirang itu pun bergegas meninggalkan atap. Langkahnya cepat dan malah seperti berlari kecil menuju satu destinasi pasti. Lapangan basket!

Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!

Engah napas mengiringi bulir-bulir keringat yang jatuh menuruni pelipis saat Kise akhirnya sampai di lapangan basket yang tadi dilihatnya dari atap dimana ternyata letaknya lumayan jauh.

"Halo semua! Aku Kise Ryota. Aku ingin mendaftar klub basket kalian," kata Kise setelah napasnya kembali teratur.

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja melakukan _shoot_ menakjubkan—posisi tubuhnya seperti kayang saat melakukannya—menoleh ke arah Kise dengan tatapan sinis. "Kalo mau daftar, tempatnya bukan di sini, bodoh!"

Kise tentu saja terkejut oleh respon yang lumayan kasar dari pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut biru gelap itu. Namun karena tekadnya untuk masuk klub basket sudah bulat, Kise segera menepiskan kekagetannya. "Oh begitu ya? Lalu aku harus kemana mendaftarnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda berkulit tan yang sebelumnya berkata kasar itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Kise begitu saja dan kembali meraih bola, men-_dribble_-nya untuk kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_ dengan mudahnya.

Merasa canggung dan juga keki karena diabaikan, Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandang ke arah lain, berharap menemukan seorang yang ramah untuk tempatnya bertanya.

Tiba-tiba ...

BLUG! Sebuah lengan kokoh mengalungi lehernya dari arah samping. Terkejut setengah mati, Kise sontak menoleh dan nyaris berjengit saat didapatinya sosok pemilik lengan yang merangkulnya dengan kuat itu menyeringai sadis.

"Kau mau jadi anggota klub basket 'kan? Gampang sekali. Aku mau membantumu, tapi sebelum itu bawakan beberapa snack dan minuman dingin untukku."

"Kau siapa?" Kise tentu saja heran dengan sikap seenaknya dari orang yang menurut _feeling_-nya mengerikan itu.

"Haizaki Shougo. Pemain inti tim 1. Sebaiknya kau ingat itu kalau kau mau bergabung dengan Teiko basket."

"Ooh ..."

"Ya! Karena itu kau harus mematuhiku kalau kau mau jadi anggota. Kau mengerti?" Haizaki mendelik tajam. Kise menatap makin heran. _Orang ini seperti monster_.

"Haizaki-kun, kau tidak boleh berbuat begitu. Kau tahu bukan begitu peraturannya jika ada yang ingin menjadi anggota." Sebuah suara datar tiba-tiba terdengar. Nada bicara dan pilihan katanya sangat sopan, seperti perempuan.

Kise menoleh ke arah suara, namun tidak mendapati siapa-siapa. _Eh?_ Pria pirang ini mengerjap lagi beberapa kali, tapi tak juga mendapati siapapun.

"Halo, aku Kuroko Tetsuya." Sebuah tepukan di pundak Kise yang kini sudah tak dirangkul lagi oleh Haizaki, membuat Kise melonjak kaget.

"Hwaa ... k-kau siapa?" Kise jelas terkejut luar biasa oleh munculnya seorang pria berpostur mungil dan berambut biru muda dengan kulit yang jauh lebih pucat daripada kulitnya. Aura pria mungil itu begitu samar hingga bahkan dengan matanya yang jeli sekali pun ia harus berusaha keras untuk menangkap sosoknya. _Aneh!_

"Kuroko Tetsuya, maaf mengagetkanmu. Kau ingin menjadi anggota klub basket bukan?"

Kise hanya mengangguk, masih belum sepenuhnya mengendalikan kekagetannya akan sosok Kuroko yang seperti transparan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menemui Akashi-kun. Dia kapten tim 1 sekaligus ketua klub dan yang mengatur para pemain. Tapi sekarang dia sedang tidak di sini. Uhmm, kau bisa datang besok ke ruangan klub basket yang letaknya di sebelah kiri ruang OSIS," terang Kuroko panjang lebar.

Kise tersenyum cerah mendapat informasi komplit itu. "Waah, terima kasih sekali, Kurokocchi. Kau baik sekali. Baiklah aku akan mendaftar besok. Tapi kalau sekarang, aku boleh 'kan menonton kalian bermain?"

"Kurasa boleh saja. Dan namaku bukan Kurokocchi, Kise-san."

"Aa, aku hanya langsung merasa suka pada Kurokocchi. Itu kebiasaanku menambahkan –cchi pada nama orang yang kuakui."

"Oh , begitu ..."

"Hoi! Hoi! Kalian mengabaikanku! Dan kau Ryota! Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu menambahi namaku dengan embel-embel konyolmu itu, kau tahu?"

Kise menyeringai. "Tenang saja, Haizaki-san. Aku tak akan pernah dan tak akan mau memanggilmu dengan –cchi."

Haizaki mendelik marah. "Hoi! Apa maksudmu?"

Kise hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Maaf, tapi aku mau melihat mereka bermain. Jaa ..."

Lalu Kise pun segera meninggalkan Haizaki yang mengepalkan tangan geram. Kise tentu tidak tahu bahwa karena sikapnya ini, Haizaki akan membuat perhitungan khusus dengannya suatu hari nanti.

Kebosanan Kise pada hari itu segera sirna begitu sepasang matanya melihat para pemain klub basket sekolahnya. Para pemuda itu mengagumkan sekali. Gerakan mereka benar-benar membuatnya berdecak kagum. Ia sampai heran pada dirinya sendiri karena telah melewatkan sebuah klub olahraga yang begitu menakjubkan. Ah, dia sudah tak sabar untuk segera bergabung dengan klub basket.

Bicara soal keinginannya untuk segera bergabung dengan klub basket, Kise jadi kepikiran akan sosok kapten tim basket yang akan ditemuinya esok hari. Ia segera saja merasa penasaran akan seperti apa sosok dari seorang yang memimpin sebuah tim dengan anggota yang tidak hanya rambutnya saja yang beraneka warna namun juga kepribadian yang berbeda-beda itu.

Meski baru saja melihat mereka, Kise sedikitnya bisa menebak seperti apa karakter para pemain basket di depannya itu.

Aomine, pemuda berkulit gelap dengan rambut biru tua itu, yang nada bicaranya kasar tampak ugal-ugalan. Seperti preman saja gaya pria itu, Kise berpikir. Tetapi jujur saja, ia akui bahwa Aomine adalah pemain yang sangat hebat. Ia bisa berpendapat begitu saat ia melihat bagaimana pemuda itu bisa melakukan _shooting_ dari posisi apa saja dari bagian mana saja di lapangan. Sebuah keahlian yang benar-benar menunjukkan talenta basketnya yang luar biasa. _Aominecchi_ ... Kise menyebut nama itu dalam hatinya seiring dengan senyum tipis di bibir indahnya.

Pikiran Kise kemudian teralihkan pada pemuda lainnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Aomine, berambut hijau, berkacamata dan berwajah dingin. Tipikal orang yang sangat jarang—atau mungkin bahkan tidak pernah tertawa? Kise tak bisa membayangkan ada orang yang tak pernah tertawa karena dirinya sendiri adalah orang yang sangat mudah tertawa, bahkan dia sering membuat orang tertawa, atau setidaknya tersenyum. Namun, sebagaimana pengakuannya pada Aomine, ia pun mengakui kehebatan pemuda berambut hijau yang dipanggil dengan Midorima itu. Pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun gagal dalam setiap _three point shoot_-nya dan dalam setiap _shoot_ apapun, sejauh apapun. Bahkan Kise dibuat terbelalak saat Midorima berhasil memasukkan bola ring basket di lapangan lain yang cukup jauh. Ck ck ck ... _Midorimacchi_.

"Oi! Murasakibara! Kau mau kemana ha?" teriakan Aomine sontak membuyarkan lamunan Kise. Sang pemuda pirang perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang dipanggil Aomine dengan Murasakibara. Seorang pemuda yang sangat menonjol dan akan sangat mudah ditemukan jika di keramaian oleh karena ukuran tubuhnya yang seperti raksasa. Apalagi ditambah dengan rambut ungunya. Kise sedikit mengerutkan kedua alis. Murasakibara, pemuda itu dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang luar biasa tinggi besar, namun raut wajahnya tampak kosong, seperti seorang anak kecil. Apalagi saat kemudian Kise mendengarnya berbicara.

"Aaa, Mine-chin ... permenku habis jadi aku harus segera beli." Nada suara Murasakibara benar-benar seperti anak TK.

"Tsk! Kau ini benar-benar nggak bisa yah sedetik saja nggak makan!" Aomine menggerutu, namun Murasakibara tidak peduli. Ia memang tidak pernah memedulikan perkataan orang lain selain Akashi.

Kise mau tak mau tersenyum, merasa geli melihat Murasakibara yang begitu cuek.

"Mukkun memang begitu orangnya. Dia nggak pernah mendengarkan siapapun selain Akashi-kun," sebuah sura lembut tahu-tahu terdengar menyambangi gendang telinga Kise.

Begitu Kise menoleh pada sang pemilik suara lembut, tampaklah olehnya sesosok perempuan sebayanya yang sangat cantik dengan tubuh yang, _well_, sangat sexy dan rambut panjang lurus berwarna merah muda tergerai di punggungnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Halo. Aku Momoi Satsuki."

Kise menyambut uluran tangan Momoi. "Hai, aku Kise Ryota. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Apa kau juga bagian dari klub basket ini?"

Momoi mengangguk. "Yup! Aku manajer mereka. Dan kau, aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau baru bergabung?"

"Yeah, aku maunya begitu tapi katanya untuk mendaftar harus menemui kapten kalian ya?"

"Oh, Akashi-kun maksudmu? Iya, memang begitu aturannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami? Bukannya kau sibuk sebagai model?"

Kise tak langsung menjawab, malah dia nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Err etoo ... sebenarnya aku sedikit bosan dengan hidupku. Aku butuh tantangan tapi sampai saat ini aku belum pernah merasa mendapat tantangan itu. Nah, tadi pas lihat Aominecchi _shooting_ dengan gayanya yang unik itu, aku benar-benar takjub. Dan begitulah akhirnya aku datang kemari."

"Oh begitu ... Yah, kalo Dai-maksudku Aomine-kun, memang dia tak usah dibicarakan lagi soal basket. Dia sudah bermain sejak TK, kau tahu ... eh? Tunggu kau bilang kau sedang bosan dan ingin mencari tantangan ... Jadi ... apa itu artinya kau belum pernah main basket?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Sama sekali?"

"Sama sekali."

"Waw! Ini pertama kalinya ada yang ingin bergabung dengan tim tapi belum pernah memainkan basket sekalipun."

"Yah apa boleh buat, baru hari ini aku benar-benar melihat permainan basket yang begitu memikat. Memang kalau belum pernah main, tidak boleh bergabung ya?"

Momoi meringis. "Aa, aku tidak tahu hal itu. Hanya aneh saja karena setahuku ya, selama ini setiap anak yang gabung ke klub basket, pasti sudah pernah pengalaman main basket meski sedikit. Jadi, untukmu yang belum pernah main satu kali pun ..."

"Apa aku tak akan diterima?" Kise memotong, ia sangat tidak ingin ditolak.

"Maaf, Kise-kun ... tapi, soal diterima atau ditolak itu semua ada di tangan Akashi-kun. Jika dia bisa melihat ada bakat basket dalam dirimu, maka kau pasti diterima."

"Oh begitu ya ... Uhm, lalu apakah untuk menjadi anggota juga dites?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Itu untuk mengetahui kemampuan Kise-kun untuk selanjutnya penempatan Kise-kun sendiri. Apa kau layak di tim utama, tim kedua atau tim ketiga."

"He? Sampai ada tiga macam tim?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu ya? Klub basket sekolah kita ini sangat besar. Tak hanya itu, klub basket Teiko-_chuu_ sangat terkenal di seantero Jepang. Tim utama dari klub ini selalu menjadi juara di setiap turnamen. Dan tahun ini, menjadi salah satu tahun terbaik dalam sejarah basket Teiko karena pimpinan Akashi-kun yang didukung oleh lima talenta lain yang luar biasa."

"Waw sebegitu hebatnyakah? Aku baru tahu. Tapi ... aku yakin aku bisa masuk. Selama ini aku tak pernah kesulitan melakukan sesuatu asal aku sudah melihatnya sebelumnya."

"O, begitukah? Apa kau bisa membuktikannya?" sebuah suara dingin terdengar. Bukan suara Momoi pastinya. Suara itu datang dari seorang pemuda berambut hijau.

"Hee? Midorin? Kau mau minum?" Momoi segera mengulurkan sebotol air mineral dingin pada Midorima yang menerimanya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ya. Aku mau coba!" Kise menyahut langsung, dengan sangat yakin.

"Hmm, buktikan!" Midorima berkata lalu melempar satu bola yang sebelumnya di pegangnya.

Kise menangkap bola dari Midorima dengan sigap lalu segera men-_dribble_-nya menuju tengah lapangan untuk kemudian _shooting_.

Bagi orang-orang lainnya, apa yang dilakukan Kise termasuk hal biasa karena mereka tidak tahu kalau Kise belum pernah bermain basket sebelumnya. Namun, Momoi yang tahu Kise belum pernah sekalipun main basket sebelumnya, mau tak mau terpana melihat aksi Kise. Mau tak mau ia pun tersenyum sendiri. _Bagus sekali, Ki-chan! _

"Oi! Kau! _One-on-one_ denganku!" Aomine berkata dengan nada sangar yang khas.

Kise mengangguk cepat.

Dan segera saja semua orang di lapangan itu disuguhi duel seorang pemain basket yang talentanya sudah mendarah daging dengan seorang pemula yang luar biasa.

Kise bisa meniru setiap gerakan Aomine, dan dengan itu berhasil membuat sang pemain inti itu sedikit kesulitan.

"Kau boleh juga," ucap Aomine dengan seringai senang. Seringai yang selalu ia tampilkan setiap menemukan lawan yang dianggapnya bagus. Seringai yang sama saat dulu ia pertama kali _one-on-one_ dengan Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Aominecchi!" Kise nyengir dengan cerianya.

Aomine hanya mendecih untuk meyembunyikan senyumnya sebelum kemudian mengakhiri duel _one-on-one_ itu dengan kemenangannya tentu saja.

Meskipun kalah, namun Kise sangat senang. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu bersemangat. Kini ia semakin tidak sabar saja untuk bertemu dengan Akashi. Ia yakin ia akan diterima.

Hari itu, sepulang sekolah Kise langsung pulang ke rumah karena dia memang sedang tidak ada jadwal pemotretan. Hal yang membuatnya senang karena dengan demikian ia bisa menggunakannya untuk berlatih basket. Kebetulan di dekat rumahnya ada lapangan basket tua. Tempat yang selama ini sama sekali tak pernah diliriknya namun hari itu benar-benar ingin disambanginya.

Untungnya Kise memiliki sebuah bola basket yang merupakan hadiah dari sponsor saat ia membintangi pemotretan minuman pengganti ion tubuh dimana ia berpose dengan bola basket itu. Saat itu Kise sama sekali tak memerhatikan si bola. Melirik pun bahkan tidak. Namun kali ini dia dengan semangat memeluk bola itu dengan satu lengannya sementara kaki panjangnya bergegas menuju lapangan.

Suasana lapangan, seperti biasa, sepi. Namun tentu saja hal itu malah menguntungkan karena Kise bisa berlatih dengan nyaman.

"Aku akan membuat Akashi-san terkesan. Yosh!" Kise bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian mulai melakukan _drabble_.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda pirang itu pun sudah asyik memainkan si kulit bundar oranye dengan penuh semangat.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kise yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu saat istirahat, nyaris terbang dari kelasnya begitu bel berbunyi. Dengan secepat kilat dan semangat membara, pemuda enerjik itu berlari menuju ruang klub basket berada. Meskipun mungkin Akashi belum ada di sana, tapi lebih baik jika dia datang lebih dulu 'kan?

Seiring dengan gerak cepat kakinya yang panjang-panjang, Kise mulai mereka-reka seperti apa sosok Akashi di benaknya. Kemarin dia sudah bertanya kepada Aomine, Midorima, Momoi dan Kuroko namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang mau menjawab. Namun melihat komposisi tim utama yang begitu luar biasa ditambah lagi dengan perkataan Momoi bahwa klub basket Teiko adalah klub besar dengan anggota yang sangat banyak, Kise merasa ia bisa membayangkan sosok Akashi. Ia yakin, dengan kemampuan memimpin klub sebesar itu lalu menyatukan anggota-anggota yang berbeda-beda karakter menjadi sebuah tim kuat, pasti Akashi luar biasa secara fisik maupun mental. Ia yakin Akashi pastilah lebih tinggi dan besar dari Murasakibara. Lebih kuat dan menakutkan daripada Aomine. Bayangan itu mau tak mau membuat Kise sedikit gemetar juga. Sungguh ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ada anak SMP yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik gabungan Murasakibara dan Aomine. Bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri semua.

_Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!_ Napas Kise terengah begitu akhirnya ia mencapai ruang klub basket. Ditatanya napasnya agar teratur lebih dulu sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu berlabel TEIKO BASKET HEADQUARTER itu.

"Masuk!" sebuah suara rendah terdengar. _Oh tidak! Bahkan suaranya saja sudah membuatku merinding_! Kise berkata dalam hatinya.

Dengan hati-hati, tak lupa dengan memasang senyum tercerahnya, Kise mendorong pintu hingga terbuka.

DEG!

Jantung Kise serasa berhenti berdetak seketika, tepat saat sepasang matanya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

Bayangan sosok Akashi yang sebelumnya di benaknya adalah gabungan Murasakibara dengan Aomine seketika ambyar.

"K-kakoii ..." Kise tanpa sadar bergumam. Sebagai seorang model, Kise sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk cantik atau melihat model-model lain yang tampan dan menawan, namun baru kali ini ia _speechless_.

Akashi, sosok di depannya itu luar biasa tampan dengan caranya sendiri. Mungkin auranya yang membuatnya terpana. Entahlah, Kise merasa kerja otaknya berhenti saat menatap langsung ke mata heterokromnya.

Saat itu jendela yang tirainya telah ditarik ketepi seluruhnya, terbuka sedikit sehingga angin masuk semilir menggerakkan ujung-ujung surai merah Akashi. Membuatnya semakin tampak seperti sosok pangeran di mata Kise.

"Siapa namamu?" Akashi bertanya. _Oh dan bahkan suaranya ..._ Kise ingin menjerit saat itu juga kalau saja tak ada aura dingin menguar dari sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"K-Kise Ryota. Aku ingin bergabung dengan klub basket, A-Akashi-san. Mohon bantuannya!" Kise membungkuk hormat.

Akashi menelengkan sedikit kepalanya. Senyum samar perlahan membayang di bibir tipisnya. "Kise Ryota. Hmm ... baiklah. Hari ini datanglah ke _gym_ 1 jam 1.45p.m."

"Oh jadi aku diterima?" Kise berseru senang. Lupa pada siapa yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Kau sendiri yang akan menentukan apa kau layak atau tidak untuk bermain dengan kami, Ryota."

"_Hai'._ Terima kasih, Akashicchi!"

"Akasicchi?"

"Aa, gomen. Itu kebiasaanku untuk memanggil orang-orang yang aku sukai." Kise tersenyum malu.

Akashi mengangguk. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Kise mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, Kise tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia seperti merasa begitu senang. Senyum samar di wajah elok Akashi tak lepas dari benaknya sepanjang hari itu sampai ia beberapa kali ditegur guru karena kedapatan melamun.

Pulang sekolah, Kise segera menuju _gym_ yang dimaksud Akashi. Saat ia tiba di sana didapatinya para pemuda berambut aneka warna kemarin sudah ada di sana dengan kostum basket mereka, putih-putih dengan aksen biru muda. Melihatnya, Kise sudah tak sabar ingin bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Ryota." Suara rendah Akashi, yang kini terasa begitu familiar di telinga Kise, terdengar. Semua orang yang mendengar suara sang kapten menoleh.

"Akashi, apa kau akan memasukkan anak ini ke klub? Bagaimana jika sebagai tes masuk, dia _one-on-one_ denganku?" Haizaki berkata, licik.

"Boleh." Jawaban Akashi tak pelak membuat Kise terbelalak. Bukan apa-apa, pasalnya dia sangat tidak menyukai orang bernama Haizaki Shougo itu. Meski sama-sama mengerikan, namun aura Haizaki lebih pada aura yang ... jahat?

"Hoi, blondie! Siapkan dirimu!" Haizaki berkata dengan seringainya yang segera saja membuat Kise muak melihatnya. Namun ia tak punya pilihan selain meladeni tantangan Haizaki.

"_Hai', yoroshiku ne, _Haizaki-san!" Kise berkata sopan namun dengan nada tertekan. Siapapun yang jeli pasti bisa segera mendeteksi ketidaksukaan Kise pada Haizaki.

Duel pun dimulai. Haizaki tampak sangat menikmatinya sementara Kise seperti tersiksa. Namun meski sudah nyata kalau ia tak akan memenangkan duel dengan Haizaki, Kise tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Semangatnya untuk membuat Akashi terkesan tidak akan mudah dipatahkan.

Sementara itu di pinggir lapangan, Momoi menatap duel tak seimbang itu dengan khawatir. Akashi sendiri seperti tak berkedip melihat setiap pergerakan Kise. Matanya yang tajam bisa mendeteksi gerak sekecil apapapun: detak jantung, kontraksi otot, tekanan darah, ekspresi wajah. Dan ia merasa puas pada apa yang didapatinya pada diri Kise meskipun ia tak menampakkan hal itu.

BRUGH!

Kise terjatuh cukup keras dengan bagian belakang tubuhnya menghantam lantai kayu lapangan _indoor_ itu. Pemuda bermata sewarna madu itu meringin menahan sakit sementara peluh membanjiri tubuh dan napas terengah-engah luar biasa.

Namun bukan rasa sakit di pantatnya yang membuat Kise sakit, namun karena fakta bahwa ia tak bisa mengalahkan Haizaki di depan Akashi. Hal itu tak pelak membuatnya tertunduk kecewa sebelum sebuah tepuk tangan terdengar menggema di gym yang hening selama duelnya melawan Haizaki.

"Selamat bergabung di Tim 1, Ryota." Akashi berkata. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah ada di dekat Kise.

Kise mendongak. Menatap heterokrom Akashi yang menatapnya dengan puas, ia tidak percaya mendapati tatapan itu setelah kekalahannya.

"APA? HOI! Akashi! Dia dengan mudah kukalahkan dan kau malah memasukkanya ke Tim 1?"

"Kau tahu benar bahwa kau tidak mengalahkan Ryota dengan mudah, Haizaki." Akashi berkata datar tapi tajam.

"Tsk! Menyebalkan!" Haizaki segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Akashi sendiri tak ambil peduli dengan sikap Haizaki. Ia kembali menghadap Kise sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangan.

"Bangunlah, Ryota!" Akashi berkata dengan lebih ... lembut.

Ragu, Kise menyambut uluran tangan itu. Di luar perkiraannya, meski ukuran tubuhnya yang relatif lebih kecil darinya, Akashi dengan mudah membantunya berdiri.

"Apakah benar yang kau katakan tadi, Akashicchi?" Kise ingin meyakinkan dirinya.

"Hmm, tentu saja. Aku tak pernah mengatakan kebohongan."

"Oh terima kasih Akasicchi! Terima kasih!" Kise berseru gembira dan tanpa ia sadari ia menubruk tubuh kaptennya itu dan memeluknya erat. Membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka lagi-lagi, hening.

Kise baru melepaskan pelukannya pada Akashi saat dirasakannya hawa yang sangat dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ups! Apa yang ia telah lakukan? Sontak dia pun melepas pelukannya pada Akashi.

"G-gomenasai! Hontou ni gomenasai, Akasicchi!" Kise membungkuk 90 derajat, takut akan reaksi Akashi.

Sementara itu orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap ngeri pada Kise. Ngeri akan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada anggota baru mereka itu.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Kita mulai latihan! Semuanya, lari 30 lap!" tegas Akashi lalu dia sendiri mulai berlari dan segera diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Kichan, sebaiknya kau segera ganti baju dan ikut latihan. Dan selamat karena telah diterima di tim 1," ucap Momoi menyadarkan Kise dari keterpanaannya.

"_H-hai'._ Terima kasih, Momocchi!" Kise lalu berlari menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti baju dengan kaos olahraga yang telah dipersiapkannya dari kemarin.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Akashi ternyata sangat keras dan disiplin, tidak hanya kepada anggota tim namun juga pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Kise sudah harus merasakan itu sejak hari pertamanya bergabung. Namun rasa senangnya mengatasi semuanya.

Latihan hari itu baru usai setelah hari menjelang petang. Semuanya segera menuju locker room untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

"Hei, Kise-chin! Bagaimana kau bisa memeluk Aka-chin seperti itu? Huft! Aku sangat tidak suka itu. Kuharap kau tak akan melakukannya lagi. Aka-chin itu milikku, kau tahu?!" kata Murasakibara saat Kise sedang memakai kembali sepatunya. Dia sudah selesai mandi dan mencuci rambutnya.

Mendongak, Kise menatap Murasakibara yang menjulang itu dengan aneh. "Tadi itu hanya refleks, Murasakibaracchi. Jadi, tenang saja."

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu," ucap Murasakibara sambil mengedikkan bahu lalu berlalu sambil mengeyot lolipop yang entah darimana ia dapat.

"Kau beruntung masih hidup setelah apa yang kau lakukan, Kise-kun."

"He? K-kurorokocchi! Kau mengagetkanku. Eh, tapi apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Memeluk Akashi-kun."

"Oh itu ya? Maaf aku kan tak sengaja. Tadi itu refleks karena aku terlalu gembira jadi—"

"Aku pergi dulu." Dengan datarnya Kuroko menghilang dari hadapan Kise.

"Hei! Tapi aku kan belum selesai bicara."

"Memeluk Akashi seperti itu, kau sungguh berani, Kise!" suara dingin Midorima yang kini ganti terdengar.

Kise menepuk jidatnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau memeluk Akashi karena refleks saja akan membuat semua orang meributkannya.

"Ah, kau juga keberatan soal tadi ya Midorimacchi?"

"Hh. Siapa bilang aku keberatan? Aku hanya merasa jijik saja karena kau bertingkah seperti perempuan _nano dayo_!" Selesai mengatakan itu, Midorima pun bergegas meninggalkan Kise.

"Kalau aku sih lebih suka memeluk Mai-chan!" Aomine yang tahu-tahu duduk di samping Kise berkata. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah majalah dewasa yang dipenuhi gambar-gambar X-rated dari model bernama Horikita Mai yang Kise tahu memang bintang panas Jepang. Yang ia herankan adalah bagaimana anak SMP bisa mendapatkan majalah semacam itu?

"Apa maksudmu, Aominecchi?"

"Tadi itu, kau memeluk Akashi. Bagaimana rasanya hemm?"

"He?" Ditanya seperti itu, tentu saja muka Kise jadi merah padam. Dan jantungnya juga mendadak berdebar.

Aomine menyeringai. "Hati-hati saja, Kise!" Lalu dia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Kise yang kini seorang diri di _locker room_ itu.

"Apa maksudnya berkata begitu? Duh mereka semua begitu aneh. Apa masalahnya bisa sebesar itu hanya karena sebuah gerak refleks?"

"Berkata seperti itu, berarti kau belum mengenalku, Ryota."

"He? A-akashicchi?" Kise sontak berdiri.

"Hmm, ya ini aku. Kau takut?" Akashi mendekat. Kise menelan ludah.

"T-tidak."

"Oya? Kenapa kau tidak takut?"

"K-karena Akashicchi tidak menakutkan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tergagap seperti itu?"

"A-ku hanya gugup."

"Gugup?"

Kise mengangguk, tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Iya, aku gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku gugup di depan seseorang. Akasicchi sangat ... sangat berbeda."

"Oh ... begitu. Baiklah, hari ini aku memaafkanmu, Ryota. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah petang."

"Kita?"

"Hmm, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu. Kuantar kau pulang." Nada otoriter Akashi terdengar jelas.

Dan Kise tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengangguk.

Perjalanan pulang mereka berlangsung hening. Bus yang mereka tumpangi tidak penuh sehingga keheningan itu semakin terasa. Kise tidak tahu harus bicara apa sementara Akashi tampak biasa saja karena pada dasarnya ia memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara.

Saat akhirnya keduanya turun dari bus, tak ada suara yang timbul selain bunyi sol sepatu mereka yang beradu dengan jalanan.

"Ryota, mulai sekarang kau harus lebih hati-hati. Terutama dengan Haizaki." Akashi berkata tepat saat langkah mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Kise.

"Eh?" Kise sedikit terkejut. Sebagian karena perkataan Akashi dan sebagian karena ternyata ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya padahal dia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Akashi. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman walaupun hanya diam di samping orang yang baru saja menjadi kaptennya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Akashi berbalik namun Kise segera menangkap salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Lagi-lagi, refleks.

"Eh? Go-gomen ne Akashicchi!" Kise segera melepas tangan Akashi. Namun raut mukanya yang memerah lebih dulu ditangkap Akashi.

Akashi tanpa sadar tersenyum, senyum murni, senyum yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapapun. Sayang Kise tak melihat fenomena langka itu karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri yang merasa malu pada Akashi.

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi, Ryota." Akashi merujuk pada peringatannya soal Haizaki namun Kise salah mengartikannya. Ia menganggap bahwa Akashi merujuk pada perkataannya di ruang ganti beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"_H-hai'_." Kise mengangguk.

Akashi lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi diikuti pandangan Kise yang terus mengikutinya sampai kemudian dia tak tampak lagi karena berbelok di tikungan jalan.

XXX

Sebulan kemudian ...

Waktu pun terus berlalu sejak hari bergabungnya Kise ke dalam tim 1 Teiko Basket. Keputusan Akashi yang sempat membuat banyak orang mengerutkan alis itu ternyata tidak salah. Seperti biasa, perhitungan Akashi sempurna. Kise menunjukkan perkembangan yang luar biasa. Meskipun ia masih sebagai pemain cadangan, namun performanya melesat bagai roket. Orang-orang yang melihatnya tak akan menyangka bahwa pemuda pirang itu baru bermain basket selama 1 bulan! Kemampuan Kise yang utama adalah _copy cat_. Sebuah kemampuan yang memungkinkannya untuk meniru setiap gerakan, sesulit apapun hanya dalam sekali lihat.

Kehadiran Kise di Tim 1 juga memberi warna baru. Tidak hanya dengan hadirnya warna pirang dari rambutnya itu, namun juga dalam artian yang lebih dalam. Kehadiran Kise membuat suasana menjadi lebih cerah dengan keberisikannya. Meskipun kadang-kadang itu membuat beberapa orang mengeluh jengkel. Namun toh mereka tak membenci Kise untuk itu. Satu-satunya yang membenci Kise tampaknya adalah Haizaki Shougo. Apalagi ketika kemudian Akashi mengeluarkannya dari tim inti.

Kebencian Haizaki pada Kise semakin menjadi saat kemudian, setelah dia dikeluarkan, Kise menggantikan posisinya. Ia benar-benar benci pada model itu. Jika kebenciannya pada Akashi tak bisa ia tumpahkan karena ia tak bisa berbuat banyak di depan Akashi, maka lain halnya jika pada Kise. Sebuah rencana telah ia persiapkan.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Hari itu, dengan ekspresi ceria Kise berpisah dari teman-teman setimnya untuk kemudian menuju rumahnya yang memang paling berbeda arah. Kise tidak tahu bahwa ada bahaya yang tengah menantinya di tengah perjalanannya menuju rumah. Bahkan meskipun Akashi sempat memesannya untuk hati-hati, Kise hanya menganggap itu sebagai wujud perhatian sang kapten dan bukan peringatan.

"Hai Ryota!" Kise sontak bergenti demi didengarnya namanya diucapkan oleh sebuah suara yang sangat tidak disukainya. Pelan dia pun menoleh ke asal suara. Benar dugaannya. Haizaki Shougo, berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan ekspresinya yang menakutkan.

"Haizaki-san. Ada apa ya?"

"Hmm ... setelah kau dengan seenaknya menggeserku dari tim inti dan membuatku dikeluarkan, bisa-bisanya kau bertanya ada apa. Bodoh! Tentu saja aku datang untuk membuat perhitungan denganmu!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan perhitungan, Haizaki-san?"

"Hzz, tak usah banyak bacot _pretty boy_! Terima ini!" Dan detik berikutnya, tanpa sempat menghindar, tendangan keras kaki Haizaki sudah melayang menohok perut Kise dengan sangat telak. Sukses membuat sang model terjengkang ke atas tanah berkerikil di belakangnya.

Belum sampai Kise bangkit berdiri, pukulan dan tendangan Haizaki sudah menghujaninya lagi. Dia mencoba menghindar dan memberikan pukulan balasan namun ia kalah kuat. Haizaki seperti monster.

Sakit! Perih! Ngilu! Sangat sakit, Kise seperti merasakan ada tulangnya yang patah saat tendangan Haizaki kembali menghunjam perutnya tanpa ampun. Sialnya tak ada seorang pun yang lewat di sekitar mereka yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Dengan pahit Kise mngusap darah segar yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Wajahnya sendiri sudah babak belur oleh pukulan-pukulan Haizaki.

Tawa kejam Haizaki membahana layaknya _psychopat_ saat Kise meringkuk tak berdaya di bawah kakinya. "Tch! Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu, Ryota? Dasar lemah! Tch!" Haizaki meludah.

"Hah, tapi kalau hanya begini saja aku kurang puas. Bagaimana kalau aku sedikit memberimu bonus dengan sedikit memermak wajah cantikmu itu, hmm? Agar tak perlu ada lagi tampangmu yang bisa dipamerkan di majalah. Hahahahaha." Haizaki tertawa dengan lantang, menyeramkan. Namun yang lebih menyeramkan adalah saat dia menghunus sebuah pisau lipat yang diambilnya dari sakunya dan menunduk ke wajah Kise.

Haizaki benar-benar gila.

"Jangan ... kumohon jangan Haizaki-san ..." rintih Kise.

Namun Haizaki tak mau mendengar. Malah ia menyeringai lebar, sangat puas seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya ujung pisau itu ke wajah tampan Kise.

"Hentikan perbuatan kotormu, Haizaki!" sebuah suara dingin mendadak terdengar. Kise merasa sangat mengenali suara itu, namun rasa sakit telah mengaburkan pandangan dan pendengarannya hingga kemudian yang dilihatnya hanyalah gelap.

Saat kemudian Kise terbangun, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah warna merah. Merah ... tapi bukan darah. Merah yang dilihatnya ini ...

"A-Akashicchi?" gumam Kise begitu indra penglihatnya bisa mengenali raut wajah sang kapten yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aa, ya ini aku Ryota. Untunglah kau sudah bangun. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Uhmm ... haus, Akasicchi ..." Belum sampai Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi sudah menyodorkan sebotol air mineral lengkap dengan sedotannya ke dekat mulutnya. Tak hanya itu, kaptennya itu juga membantunya dengan sedikit merangkul punggungnya dan mengangkatnya sedikit ke atas sehingga dia bisa minum dengan lebih baik.

"_Arigatou na_, Akashicchi," kata Kise, parau setelah Akashi merebahkannya lagi ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"_Iie._ Aku sungguh benci ini terjadi padamu, Ryota. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa melindungimu."

"He? Kenapa Akashicchi berkata seperti itu? Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu kok."

"Tidak, Ryota. Ini terjadi karena keputusanku. Kalau saja kemarin aku menuruti instingku untuk mengantarmu pulang, kau tak akan seperti ini."

"Akashicchi ... sudahlah. Ohya dimana ini?"

"Di kamarku, Ryota. Aku sudah memberitahu orang tuamu bahwa kau ada tugas sekolah dan menginap di rumahku. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"He? Di kamar Akashicchi?" Kise tak percaya. Perlahan ia berusaha untuk duduk. Dengan sigap Akashi segera membantunya. Membuat posisi mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat lagi. Hal yang membuat wajah Kise mendadak memanas. Apalagi saat mata Kise beradu dengan manik heterokrom itu, ia seperti tenggelam.

"Untunglah dokter bilang kau hanya luka luar, Ryota. Aku mungkin akan membunuh Haizaki dengan tanganku sendiri kalau saja orang itu sampai melukaimu lebih dalam."

Kise terbeliak mendengar perkataan Akashi yang berkesan protektif terhadap dirinya. Ia merasa terharu. "Apa Akashicchi yang menolongku?"

"Hmm, ya tapi aku terlambat karena kau sampai luka seperti ini, Ryota."

Kise menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Akashicchi datang tepat waktu. Aku ... aku bisa mengingatnya sekarang. Haizaki sudah akan merusak wajahku. Dan sudah pasti terjadi kalau kau tidak datang tepat waktu. Terima kasih, Akashicchi. T-tapi kau sendiri bagaimana? Haizaki tidak ..."

"Tentu saja dia tak akan bisa melakukan apapun padaku, Ryota. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

Kise menunduk. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Akashi kalah pada orang seperti Haizaki. _Aku benar-benar bodoh berpikir seperti itu._ Kise berkata dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu, melihat Kise tampak menunduk dan asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Akashi diam-diam tersenyum. Ah, sepertinya hari ini, lepas dari kesedihannya akan kondisi Kise, dia menjadi banyak tersenyum.

"Ryota, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang. Kau mau makan sesuatu? Katakan."

Kise mendongak. Manik coklat madu bertemu dengan manik merah dan keemasan. Kise kembali merasakan pipinya memanas. "Aku ingin makan ramen, Akashicchi. Rasanya sudah lama tak memakan itu."

"Tidak boleh, Ryota. Itu tidak sehat untukmu yang sedang dalam pemulihan. Baiklah, biarkan aku yang memilih menunya. Kau, tunggu di sini. Aku ke dapur dulu."

"He? A-apa Akashicchi akan membuatnya sendiri?" Kise tidak percaya jika Akashi akan memasak sendiri untuknya. Terlebih lagi, mana mungkin orang seperti Akashi bisa memasak? Maksudnya, bukan apa-apa ... hanya saja ... dapur dan Akashi tampaknya tidak bisa dipasangkan.

"Hmm, kenapa? Kau tidak mau makan masakanku?"

Kise dengan cepat menggeleng. "T-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah senang sekali. Maaf merepotkanmu, Akashicchi."

"O, begitu. Tenang saja, Ryota. Begitu kau sudah sembuh, menu latihanmu akan kulipatgandakan untuk menebus waktu selama kau absen dari latihan."

"Heeeeee? Apa? Akashicchi! Kau tak akan setega itu 'kan?"

"Hmm, kita lihat saja nanti ... Ryota." Lalu Akashi pun berlalu meninggalkan Kise dengan ekspresi horornya.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Akashi kembali ke kamarnya di mana Kise berada. Pemain baru di timnya itu tampak pulas tertidur. Wajah Kise yang tampan dan biasanya selalu berbinar-binar ceria, kini tampak sedikit menyedihkan dengan luka-luka lebam biru keunguan. Melihatnya, Akashi kembali menggeram marah. Ia, sekali-kali tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melukai anak buahnya.

Menarik napas panjang, Akashi lalu meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang baru dimasaknya itu ke atas meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur.

"Ryota, bangunlah!" ucap Akashi sambil menggoyangkan bahu Kise pelan.

Untungnya Kise bukan Aomine yang maniak tidur, karena dengan mudah pemuda pirang itu terbangun. Dan saat melihat Akashi, senyumnya segera terkembang.

"Akashicchi ... Aww ... sakit. Aku belum bisa tersenyum dengan leluasa," keluh Kise memegangi dagunya yang lebam.

Akashi menutup mulut, menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kise. Meskipun umur pemuda itu setengah tahun lebih tua darinya, namun tingkah laku Kise sama sekali tak mencerminkan itu. Tapi yah ... di situlah menariknya Kise. _Mungkin_.

"Waktunya makan, Ryota."

"Eh? Sudah matang? Cepat sekali!"

"Hmm ... akan kubantu kau untuk duduk." Akashi lalu mendekat dan membantu Kise untuk duduk. Posisi mereka—seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya—kembali menjadi sangat dekat. Dan lagi-lagi, seperti yang pertama tadi, jantung Kise berdegup kencang, dan ia yakin pipinya memerah. Untungnya—meski sama sekali tak bisa dibilang untung—lebam di wajahnya menyembunyikan itu.

"Terima kasih, Akashicchi."

Akashi tak menjawab. Dia lalu menaruh baki berisi makanan yang tadi ia letakkan di meja ke pangkuan Kise. Pemuda pirang itu terpana dengan menu makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Semangkuk nasi putih dengan sedikit taburan wijen hitam di atasnya, lalu ayam asam manis, sup tofu, tim ikan dan asinan lobak. _Benarkah Akashicchi yang memasak ini semua?_

"Apa Akashicchi sudah makan?" Kise bertanya sambil meraih sumpitnya.

"Hmm, aku akan makan setelah kau selesai."

"Oh begitu ya ... Oke, Akashicchi. Sekali lagi terima kasih ne, kau baik sekali. Dan ... makanan ini tampak lezat. _Ittadakimasu_!" Kise lalu menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mengangkat mangkuk berisi nasi. Namun sepertinya lengan kirinya sedikit mengalami disfungsi akibat luka yang dialaminya, dan itu membuatnya berjengit sakit dan tanpa bisa dielakkan, mangkuk itu pun terjatuh kembali dengan posisi terguling ke atas baki.

"Hati-hati, Ryota. Apa tanganmu belum bisa digerakkan?"

"Hummm ... _Gomen ne_, Akashicchi. Tanganku sakit sekali."

"Aa, apa boleh buat kalau begitu," gumam Akashi seperti pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun dia meraih mangkuk berisi nasi itu—yang untungnya nasinya tidak tumpah—dan kemudian mengambil sumpit dari tangan Kise kemudian dengan cekatan disumpitnya potongan ayam dan paprika lalu dengan sedikit nasi dia sorongkan ke depan mulut Kise.

Mendapati hal itu—sebuah suapan—dari Akashi, tentu saja jauh di luar dugaan Kise. Alhasil dia malah terpana diam dengan mata melebar.

"Ryota, buka mulutmu!" perintah Akashi datar namun tajam, sukses menyentakkan Kise dan membuatnya segera membuka mulut. Dan masuklah suapan pertama ke dalam mulut sang model.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Akashi setelah Kise menelan suapan pertamanya.

"Eh? Oh ... ini ... ini sangat lezat, Akashicchi. Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashicchi bisa memasak selezat ini."

"Hmm ... banyak yang masih belum kau tahu tentangku, Ryota." Akashi berkata dengan seringai kecil sementara tangannya kembali bergerak untuk memberikan suapan pada Kise yang kini merona karena disuapi sang kapten. Sayangnya Akashi tidak—atau tidak mau—memerhatikan perubahan yang terjadi pada ekspresi Kise. Sang kapten tetap dalam mode _cool_-nya yang penuh kharisma.

Akhirnya, Kise pun bisa menghabiskan semua makanannya tanpa sisa. Sang model sampai merasa perutnya melembung—yang tentu saja hanya perasaaannya—saking kenyangnya. Akashi benar-benar memberikan porsi jumbo padanya.

"Sebagai seorang model kau memang harus menjaga bentuk tubuhmu, Ryota. Tapi, kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Pola makanmu selama ini sepertinya masih salah. Kau kekurangan protein."

"Ya, Akashicchi." Kise menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan membereskan ini dulu. Jangan langsung tidur meskipun kau mengantuk. Tunggu ..." Akashi lalu meraih sebuah buku tebal dan menyerahkannya pada Kise, "Setidaknya sampai setengah jam ke depan kau belum boleh tidur. Jadi baca saja buku ini untuk menunggu waktu. Aku keluar dulu." Akashi beranjak dari duduknya.

Kise menatap buku tebal yang diberikan Akashi. Matanya sekali lagi terbeliak. Akashi tak henti membuatnya terpana. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja buku yang diberikan Akashi itu adalah buku tentang seluk beluk penerbangan dan ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris tanpa sedikitpun ada Jepangnya. Alhasil, karena Kise masih belum menguasai bahasa Inggris dengan baik, dia pun hanya melihat-lihat gambar yang di buku tersebut. Meskipun demikian, hatinya terasa hangat. Mendapat perhatian begitu besar dari sang kapten, sedikit membuatnya melayang.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Waktu sudah tengah malam, setidaknya Kise berpikir demikian ketika samar didengarnya suara orang berbicara, namun bukan suara Akashi. Pelan sang _copy cat_ itu pun memaksa dirinya untuk bangun lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya yang kini lampunya dimatikan sehingga sangat gelap.

Menahan sakit, Kise tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Untungnya ia sedikit banyak sudah menghapal letak barang-barang di kamar Akashi yang luas itu sehingga dia tidak sampai menubruk benda apapun.

Semakin Kise dekat ke pintu, semakin jelas didengarnya suara itu. Sepertinya suara seorang perempuan. Kise mengernyit heran karena setahunya Akashi tinggal sendiri di apartemennya yang mewah itu. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir, mungkin saja ibu Akashi datang menjenguk putranya. Namun mengapa malam-malam larut begini masih belum beristirahat?

Saat Kise akhirnya sampai pada sumber suara, ia terpaku kaku. Beberapa meter darinya, tampak Akashi duduk kaku menghadap sebuah layar smart TV yang menampilkan wajah seorang wanita dewasa yang berpakaian tradisional Jepang. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mirip Akashi sehingga Kise jadi bertanya-tanya. Dari gayanya berbusana dan berbicara, Kise juga segera mengetahui kalau wanita di layar itu bukan wanita biasa. _Siapa wanita itu?Dia tidak tampak seperti ibu Akashicchi ..._

Dengan hati-hati, Kise mendekat. Bermaksud untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"... Jangan pernah lupa, Seijuurou. Bahwa meskipun engkau adalah putra suamiku, tidak berarti kau akan dengan mudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi. Engkau tetaplah noda yang harus kami pulas, karena ketidakmampuanku untuk memberikan keturunan pada ayahmu. Jadi, engkau harus ingat untuk terus membuktikan bahwa engkau memang layak menjadi bagian keluarga Akashi."

_Hee? Apa maksud wanita itu? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia berkata begitu sinis pada Akashicchi? Dan kata-katanya itu ... Dan kenapa Akashicchi seperti ... menahan diri di hadapan wanita itu?_

"_Wakarimashita,_ Fumiko-sama."

"Hmm ... baiklah. Hanya ini yang kusampaikan kali ini. Aku tak mau mendengar lagi kau mengotori tanganmu—ah tidak, sebenarnya bukan begitu. Aku tidak mau sampai ada orang tahu bahwa seorang putra keluarga Akashi yang terhormat bisa bertindak bar-bar seperti itu. Untungnya keluarga Haizaki masih bisa di bawah kendali keluarga Akashi. Dan, Seijuurou, meskipun masalah ini sudah selesai, tapi kau akan tetap dihukum. Begitu liburan sekolah tiba, kau harus datang kemari untuk menerima hukumanmu. Kau mengerti?"

"_Hai_'." Akashi mengangguk sekilas.

Kemudian pembicaraan pun usai dengan pihak wanita di seberang yang lebih dulu menutup _teleconference_ itu.

Sementara Akashi masih duduk kaku di kursinya, Kise yang mendengar soal Haizaki disebut, segera bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraan itu. Ia yakin Akashi mendapat masalah dengan wanita itu atau keluarganya—Kise tidak tahu—karena telah menolongnya. Mendadak ia merasa sangat bersalah pada kaptennya itu. Tanpa dibebani masalahnya dengan Haizaki, Akashi sudah terlalu sibuk dengan posisinya sebagai kapten basket sebesar Teiko dan urusan sekolah lainnya.

"Menguping bukanlah suatu hal yang sopan, Ryota." Tiba-tiba Akashi berkata, datar tapi cukup membuat Kise terkejut luar biasa. Ia tak menyangka bahwa keberadaannya telah diketahui Akashi. Padahal dia sudah berusahan kerasa untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Dan detik berikutnya, belum sempat Kise merespon lebih jauh, Akashi tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Fakta bahwa tubuh Akashi sedikit lebih pendek darinya, sama sekali tak membuat Kise merasa bahwa Akashi lebih kecil. Aura pemimpin yang sangat kuat yang menguar dari kaptennya itu bahkan membuatnya merasa Akashi adalah yang paling besar di tim mereka.

"A-Akashicchi ... _gomenasai._ Aku tak bermaksud menguping. Aku hanya ..."

"Hanya mendengarkan dengan diam-diam? Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang setelah mengetahui rahasiaku, Ryota?"

"Maafkan aku, Akashicchi. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Karena aku kau jadi mendapat masalah. Aku tidak tahu siapa wanita itu. Tapi dia bicara atas nama keluargamu ... dan ... dan kau akan dihukum saat semua orang liburan. Aku ... aku benar-benar merasa bersalah."

"Ryota ... sejak awal kau masuk ruangan hari itu, aku tahu bahwa kau akan membawa masalah. Tapi itu konsekuensi yang harus kuterima untuk bisa memiliki pemain sehebat dirimu, Ryota."

"Eh?" Kise tak menyangka Akashi justru memujinya.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Besok, Daiki dan yang lainnya akan datang untuk menjengukmu. Aku tak mau mereka melihat kau tampak menyedihkan."

"A-Akashicchi ..."

"Kau bisa kembali ke kamar sendiri 'kan?"

Kise mengangguk. "Akashicchi ... aku ... aku sungguh berterima kasih. Jadi, bolehkah aku me—" Kata-kata Kise tak sampai terselesaikan saat Akashi tiba-tiba maju mendekat dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

Kali ini bukan refleks, namun dengan suka cita Kise membalas pelukan sang kapten dengan sangat erat, seolah ia akan kehilangan Akashi kalau melepaskannya.

"Katakan kalau aku menyakitimu, Ryota ..." kata Akashi di tengah pelukannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Akashi melepaskan topeng bajanya dan meski belum menguraikan semua emosinya, namun telah lebih manusiawi dengan memeluk anggota timnya yang istimewa itu.

"Tidak akan ... aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Akashicchi. Jadi, mulai sekarang ... kalau Akashicchi ada masalah ... bisa mengatakan padaku. Mungkin aku tak bisa membantu karena tentu saja aku ini jauh lebih bodoh dari Akashicchi tapi ... aku sungguh ingin berguna bagi Akashicchi."

"Ryota ..."

"Akashicchi ... _daisuki_."

"Ryota?"

"_Hontou, hontou ni daisuki_."

"Terima kasih, Ryota ..."

"Akashicchi ..."

"Ya?"

"B-bolehkah aku me—"

Lagi-lagi Kise tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Namun kali ini bukan karena ditukas Akashi dengan kata-kata, namun karena sang kapten yang selalu tahu apa yang akan dikatakan atau diperbuat lawan bicaranya itu mengunci bibir sang model dalam sebuah kecupan lembut.

Muka Kise merona berat. "B-bagaimana kau tahu aku ..."

"Aku selalu tahu, Ryota ..." Akashi menyeringai.

Kise _blushing_ kian akut. Dan saat kemudian Akashi tertawa, Kise hanya bisa terpana. Namun tentu saja—dan pastinya—dia sangat ... sangat bahagia.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N : panjang dan membosankan? Gomen ne, ini ff pertamaku dan oemji ... aku jadi fujo ,,,,, huhuhuhuhuhu *ngais tanah* well, ngeles dikit boleh?tiap baca fic yaoi dan akhirnya bisa bikin ini, aku nggak pernah mbayangin boy x boy. Salah satunya kayak wanita gitu aja. Nah dari cerita ini, siapa uke-nya siapa seme-nya udah tahu pastinya... ya kan? Hahaha... oke sambal, cuka atau gula? Mangga atuh ~~ :D :D**


End file.
